


At Your Mercy

by kara-danvers-lena-luthor (Mesk)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Comfort, F/F, Porn with Feelings, Rare Pairings, Sam kept her powers after being split from reign
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 10:27:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30037290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mesk/pseuds/kara-danvers-lena-luthor
Summary: Sam invites Kara over to apologize for everything Reign put her through, but things take an interesting turn.(They are very kind and soft, okay????)Written for @superwoman-samdanvers on tumblr
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Arias/Kara Danvers
Comments: 3
Kudos: 54





	At Your Mercy

“Thank you for inviting me over,” Kara said, taking a sip of the wine offered to her while she watched Sam poor herself a glass and sit on the opposite end of the couch. “Are Lena and Alex joining us?” she asked curiously since she had not spent one-on-one time with Sam since they worked together to clear Lena’s name during the lead poisoning scandal.

“It’s just us tonight,” Sam smiled, tucking her legs up, propping one elbow on the back rest as she shifted sideways to face Kara. “Ruby was begging to hang out with Alex and Lena, and they were more than happy to oblige,” she chuckled.

“Those three are trouble,” Kara chuckled along with Sam.

“Yeah,” Sam shook her head, smiling softly. “But I’m glad Ruby has more people she can look up to now; Alex, Lena, _you_ – it makes me happy she feels like she has a bigger family.”

“She _does_ have a bigger family,” Kara affirmed, reaching out to touch Sam’s arm. “And so do you.”

Sam smiled, tilting her head to the side. “Thank you.” Sighing and biting her lip, she looked down at her glass, “I… I invited you here to apologize for everything I put you through. I already apologized to Lena and Alex, but you… I… I don’t think I can ever apologize enough.”

“Sam… It’s okay, you don’t have to apologize,” Kara replied as sincerely as she could, ignoring the painful ache in her heart as the memories of the beatings she endured from Reign filled her mind. “It wasn’t your fault; you didn’t choose to do any of that.”

Had Sam’s powers gone away when they separated her from Reign, she would not have picked up the way Kara’s heartbeat spiked as she spoke; she would not have noticed the little ways her voice wavered, or how her eyes seemed clouded; but Sam had retained her powers, and reading people had become painfully easy. “I know it wasn’t me,” she said softly, biting her lip again as Kara pulled her hand away in favor of fidgeting with her wine glass. “But that doesn’t mean the pain I caused isn’t real.”

A tense silence fell between the two, both trying to process their own feelings while also trying to come up with something to say to make things better.

“You know,” Sam broke the silence first, laughing a little to herself, “when Lena introduced us that night at CatCo, I thought, ‘ _I understand what she sees in this Kara Danvers.’_ She had spoken so highly of you, but as her best friend I felt protective; I needed to meet you to make sure you weren’t taking advantage of her. But then I saw you…” Sam chanced a glance at Kara, finding blue eyes locked on her. “You shook my hand and smiled brightly, but I could tell you were sizing me up—curious, but cautious of this new person in Lena’s life. _”_ Sam laughed again, warming up by memories of a simpler time. “I could tell there was more to you underneath the glasses and button-up shirts, but nothing Lena had told me could have prepared me for how kind and loyal you actually are.” A moment of silence gave Sam enough time to breathe deeply, gathering what was left of her courage to continue speaking. “And Supergirl… my daughter’s idol… I don’t need to tell you how everyone in the city is in awe of Supergirl, but not many people know what’s like to be at your mercy.” Sam reached out to hold Kara’s hand. “You could have tried to get rid of me—one way or another—but you didn’t give up on me. I owe you, Alex, and Lena my life.”

Kara gently squeezed Sam’s hand and smiled softly as she tried to remind herself Sam and Reign were, in fact, different people; that _Sam_ was back in control and Reign had been banished forever. “We know you wouldn’t have given up on us either,” she said reassuringly, “so really, you have nothing to thank us for.” As Sam mentioned being at her mercy, Kara stopped to consider what it must have been like for Sam to be a passenger in her own body while Reign was in control. “I’ve… I’ve been mind-controlled before—more than once, actually—” Kara scoffed at the bitter memories. “My friends and family know I’d never attack anyone, the same way I _know_ you’d never intentionally hurt anyone.

“I can’t say Reign didn’t terrify me,” she said, looking at Sam almost apologetically. “Not even Superman was able to beat me, but Reign seemed to do it so effortlessly… It rocked me to my core to feel like I wasn’t enough…” She confessed, letting her gaze fall to her wine glass once more. “But I don’t blame you, Sam; just as Lena is not her family, _you_ are not Reign.”

Before she could realize what was happening, Kara felt Sam wrapping her into a tight embrace—a _super-strength_ embrace. “ _Thank you._ ” The sincerity in Sam’s voice enveloped Kara’s heart in warmth, making her smile return easily as she held Sam in a hug of her own.

“Come on, tell me,” Kara started, wanting to move past the heavy subject of their past, “have you managed to get your powers under control?”

Sam chuckled, letting go of Kara as she dried the few tears that had escaped her eyes. “Oh, boy,” she shook her head, “Ruby always has a field day when she hears me breaking something by accident.”

“Alex found it pretty amusing too,” Kara snorted. “The powers will flare up when you’re overwhelmed, or when you’re not being mindful. I can teach you how to control yourself using Kryptonian meditation, and well, math.”

“I guess it’s a good thing I’ve always been good at math,” Sam laughed, “although I can’t say the same thing about meditating. Staying still for too long isn’t really my forte.”

Kara could not help but snort again. “Believe me, I don’t _like_ staying still either, but you’ll thank me next time you kiss someone without worrying you’ll end up breaking their nose.”

Sam gasped, her free hand shooting to her heart while she tried to contain her smile. “You didn’t!”

“I wish I could say it didn’t happen,” Kara smiled awkwardly, bringing her shoulders up sheepishly, “but young me was not expecting to feel so giddy about kissing someone.”

Sam chuckled, feeling for that young version of Kara. “You poor thing! Has it gotten easier, though?” she asked, wanting to know what she could expect for her own future. “I mean, it’s not like I’ve had much time to date anyone since Ruby was born, but you know, it’s good to be prepared, I guess.”

Seeing an opening to pry a little without coming off as nosy, Kara bit the inside of her cheek and asked casually, “You mean, you and Lena have never…”

The insinuation of Kara’s words caught Sam by surprise, and before she could stop herself, she was snorting, “God, no! I mean, bless her heart! Lena is a _stunning_ woman both inside and out, and I love her dearly, but she and I are too much alike to ever work out that way,” Sam shook her head playfully, taking another sip of her wine as she chuckled quietly to herself at the idea. “What gave you the impression we had been together?” she asked curious at the turn in their conversation.

Kara’s cheeks became pink and hot in embarrassment. She mentally cursed herself for bringing up the subject, but there was no turning back at that point. “Um, I mean… The last business partner Lena introduced me to was Jack Sphere, and _they_ were a thing. A-and as handsome as he was, you’re much prettier, you look _incredible_ in a suit, you always smell super nice, and you seem to always have supported her, so you know…” Kara trailed off again when she realized Sam was looking at her with a little smirk tugging at her lips. “I’m gonna stop talking now,” she informed, feeling like her glasses could melt off her face at any second.

“Oh, no. Please,” Sam’s smile widened; her eyes locked on Kara over her wine glass as she tipped it back to drink another sip. “Keep going. This is doing wonders to my ego,” Sam teased.

At that moment, Kara realized what Sam had meant by saying she and Lena were alike; they were incredibly brilliant women, beautiful and charming, capable of reducing anyone to babbling messes with just a few quick-witted words and she was no match for either of them. “You’re probably tired of hearing people say those things about you,” Kara said sheepishly in a subconscious effort to shift the focus off her.

“I actually don’t remember the last time someone complimented me without ulterior motives,” Sam replied with a sad little smile. “So, thank you,” her smile turned bright, “for making my day.”

“What?!?” Kara exclaimed incredulously, as if what Sam had just told her had been the greatest afront she ever heard. “I guess I’ll just keep reminding you of how amazing you are, then.”

“Careful, you might end up making me fall in love if you keep this up.” It was meant as a joke, just a playful jab to make Kara blush again, but the words came out with no bite, and there was no denying the way Sam’s heart started beating faster.

“Yeah, right,” Kara snorted; her obliviousness to romantic cues keeping her from noticing the physical signs Sam’s body was giving off. “As if someone like _you_ could fall for someone like _me_.”

Sam frowned, utterly confused by how Kara could say something like that about herself. “Someone like you? You mean, someone beautiful beyond words? Someone kind? Someone strong in more ways than one? Someone my daughter looks up to? Or do you mean someone who is professionally successful? Because, yeah,” Sam smiled and said playfully, “I could _never_ fall for someone like that.”

“I-I…” Kara stuttered, finding hard to believe Sam saw her that way. “I guess to most people I’m either Kara or Supergirl—a dorky reporter or an unattainable hero. I’m not used to people knowing different sides of me,” she spoke softly; her cheeks flushing once again.

Without giving herself time to second guess her decision, Sam gently cupped Kara’s cheek and said, “I _see_ you, Kara.” Her smile was sweet, her eyes shining with nothing but affection. “And I’d love to know more about you, more about your- I mean, _our_ planet.”

“Our planet…” Kara mindlessly repeated. For a second, she wondered what guild Sam would belong to if they were still in Krypton; she wondered if her mother and father would have allowed them to be friends had Sam been raised by a family instead of those treacherous witches. For a moment, Kara let herself hope she would be able to share her culture with Sam, and that she would not feel so alone in carrying Krypton’s legacy. Overwhelmed by the joyous thoughts, Kara closed her eyes and focused on the warmth emanating from Sam’s palm. “I-I’d love that. I can tell you anything you wanna know.”

 _God, what am I doing?!?_ Sam’s panicked mind screamed at her as she leaned forward, slowly closing the distance between them. “Kara…” she whispered, resting her forehead against Kara’s; their lips only a hair width from touching. “Can I… Can I kiss you?”

Kara had felt the air shifting as Sam moved forward, but her mind could not process what was about to happen. She had been kissed by surprise before and her body instinctively tried to relax so she would not hurt her partner, but her muscles also tensed at how unexpected it was. However, their foreheads touched instead of their lips, and Kara sighed in relief—Sam was stating her wish, she was giving her time to think things through, she was giving her a _choice_. “Where’s this coming from?” she asked timidly, needing to understand the situation better before she could make a decision.

“I meant to ask you out long ago,” Sam began to explain, gently caressing Kara’s cheek with the pad of her thumb, “but you were in a complicated relationship, then everything happened with Reign… I…” Sam lightly brushed her nose against Kara’s, silently showing her the intensity of her feelings. “I don’t want to waste any more time… I don’t want another crisis to get in our way…”

Part of Kara wanted to ask Sam when those feelings had started, but her body was done talking. She closed the distance between them, kissing Sam with no restraint. Sam could handle her passion, her love, and the freedom it gave Kara felt unmatched. Their lips crashed impatiently, both women eager to taste the power the other had.

“When is Ruby coming home?” Kara asked breathlessly, her excitement stealing the wind right out of her lungs.

The implication behind the question sent a shiver down Sam’s spine. “Tomorrow morning,” she replied just as breathless, hastily pulling Kara into another kiss, as if now that she had had a taste, she could not stay away.

Sam’s lips on hers shed whatever was left of Kara’s inhibitions. “Good,” she smiled against soft lips, feeling more powerful and freer than when she had had Red Kryptonite coursing through her veins. In one swift motion, Kara had Sam on her back, and she was getting comfortable between her legs.

“ _Kara…_ ” Sam moaned softly, raising her hips off the couch to seek any sort of pressure that would ease the ache she felt between her legs.

“Let me take care of you,” Kara looked into dark brown eyes pleadingly.

Sam smiled shyly, biting her lip, trying to ignore how wet the thought made her. “I-I should be the one taking care of you… Showing you how thankful I am,” she managed to offer despite her arousal.

Kara could not stop herself from blushing, even though she felt no shame in talking about their desires. “Please,” she gently rubbed her nose against Sam’s, looking into her eyes. “I need… I need to be in control right now. Is that—is that okay?”

Sam could see how important the request was for Kara, but she could not stop the little whine that left her lips. “Are you kidding me?” She smirked, sneaking her hands underneath Kara’s button-up shirt. “It’s more than okay; it’s a fantasy come true.”

Biting her lip, Kara grinned and leaned down, giving Sam’s neck open-mouthed kisses, sucking on her pulse point with every intention of leaving a mark. “ _Fuck…_ ” Sam’s breathed out curse only spurred Kara on, rocking her hips down in time with her kisses, groaning every time she felt Sam’s nails digging into the skin of her abdomen.

“These are distracting me,” she purred, grabbing both of Sam’s hands, pinning them above her head. “Much better,” she grinned down at Sam, licking her lips at how delicious she looked with her beautiful, disheveled hair; her brown eyes darkened by her need for Kara, and most importantly, how sublime Sam looked allowing herself to be pinned down even though she was strong enough to break free from Kara’s grasp whenever she wanted to.

Leaning down again, Kara lightly trailed her tongue over Sam’s lips, teasing them until they opened in welcome. Sam moaned lowly, and languidly sucked on Kara’s tongue, making her groan at the new feeling. “Do that again,” Kara asked; her eyes growing wild as her own arousal started to get the better of her. More than happy to oblige, Sam sucked on Kara’s tongue again as soon as they resumed their kissing. She felt the grip on her hands tighten as Kara begun moving her hips in time with her sucking; grinding hard and slow, driving Sam steadily into madness.

None of Kara’s previous partners had ever done that to her. It was exhilarating. It made her feel hot and weak imagining how Sam’s mouth would feel on every inch of her body. Groaning dangerously low, Kara’s eyes flashed red as she pulled back and singed Sam’s shirt and bra open. “Fuck, Kara…” Sam breathed out, loving how wild Kara could be without ever losing control of her powers.

Using her free hand, Kara gently ran it over Sam’s chest all the way down to the waistband of her pants. “So beautiful…” she whispered, before leaning back down to pepper kisses up the trail her hand had just traveled.

Sam bit her lip and closed her eyes, focusing solely on the fire Kara’s lips were starting with each kiss. Her breathing was becoming shallow, her heart threatening to beat out of her chest as she arched her back to chase Kara’s lips, but soon Sam was feeling Kara’s breath tickling her ear as she spoke, “I can smell how _excited_ you are…”

A loud whine fell from Sam’s lips, her cheeks turning bright red at the idea of Kara being able to smell her arousal, but it dawned on Sam that she should be able to do the same. Taking a slow, steady breath to still her mind, Sam inhaled deeply, groaning as Kara’s arousal filled her nostrils and made her mouth water. “Will you let me taste you tonight?” Sam asked, subconsciously trying to break free from Kara’s grip only to feel her wrists being pushed back against the couch.

“After I’m satisfied, yes.”

The reply sent a shiver down Sam’s spine, and she braced herself to be thoroughly consumed by the hero.

At that moment, nothing mattered to Kara except being the one to give Sam pleasure. She had always been a giver, always been worried about how good her partners’ were feeling, but there was something about Sam that made Kara want to go the extra mile. Maybe it was the knowledge that Sam had had _very_ few pleasurable sexual encounters (if any), maybe it was Kara’s psyche’s twisted way of regaining control and healing her bruised ego after Reign; but no matter the reason, Kara was determined to give Sam the best night of her life despite never having slept with a woman before.

“Feel free to give me pointers,” she smiled sheepishly, melting Sam’s heart at the perfect mix of mischief and innocence that took over her features as Kara slowly licked her way down to one of Sam’s breasts and wrapped her lips around her nipple.

“Fuck!!!” Sam cried out, breaking Kara’s grip on her hands so she could grab hold of Kara’s head instead, trying to keep her in place. Smiling proudly at the reaction she got, Kara used her tongue to play with Sam’s nipple, before sucking it harder and switching to the other breast.

There was no telling how long Sam endured that sweet torture. Time meant nothing to her; her body did not tire and neither did Kara’s. They could stay that way all night without ever breaking a sweat, but Sam needed more; she could feel her arousal soaking through her panties, and Kara gave no sign of wanting to move away from her breasts. “Please,” she breathed out, gently combing her fingers through Kara’s hair to get her attention. When dark blue eyes met hers, Sam begged, “Darling, please…”

Sam’s pleading was met with a smug little smirk, but she was not denied. In the blink of an eye, Sam found herself pressed face first against the nearest wall; her pants and underwear being ripped clean off her body before she felt Kara’s lips on her shoulder, asking softly, “Is this okay?”

 _No one_ had ever treated Sam that way. She had _never_ allowed anyone to hold so much power over her, but beside the trust she had in Kara after everything they had been through, Sam knew she was strong enough to put a stop to anything she did not approve of. Without the worry of being overpowered weighing over her, Sam allowed herself to be free. “Yes! Please… I want to feel you.”

“I’m right here,” Kara smiled softly, pressing her body against Sam’s back, letting her feel the steadiness her presence provided. Moving Sam’s hair to the side, Kara kissed her neck, slowly grinding against Sam’s ass while her hands roamed freely over toned, taut muscles, getting acquainted with every valley, every curve of the amazing woman in her arms.

Spinning Sam around, Kara kissed her soundly, smiling proudly at each little sound of pleasure she got from Sam, but when her fingertips found the molten heat covering Sam’s pussy, both women gasped. Sam grabbed on to Kara’s shoulder for dear life while the hero methodically explored her cunt with the curiosity and eagerness of a disciple worshipping a goddess.

Kara was enthralled by all the different sensations she was discovering. In a way, it was very similar to the times she touched herself, but now that she was touching Sam, everything felt different; more intense, more gratifying. “Don’t tease, p-please,” she heard Sam begging.

“But you feel so good,” Kara pouted, stealing another kiss in an attempt to distract Sam from her sweet torture.

Whining and rocking her hips, Sam managed to say between kisses, “I-I’ll feel even better with you inside me…”

Kara’s eyes flashed red once more, her body vibrating with pure excitement at Sam’s eager surrender to her own desires. Lifting one of Sam’s legs with her left hand, Kara kept her eyes locked on Sam’s as she gently eased two fingers inside her.

They breathed the same air, foreheads touching, Sam’s arms wrapped tightly around Kara’s shoulders as they took a moment to process everything. “Y-You okay?” Kara asked, her voice breaking; lips teasing Sam’s.

Trembling in her arms, Sam nodded her head yes, not trusting her voice to deliver the message.

“Can I move?”

“Yes!”

Kara did not need to be told twice. She withdrew her fingers slowly, groaning at how loose and wet Sam was for her, before forcing her hand forward, curling her fingers up, finding Sam’s G-spot without having to try.

A scream tore through the house. Sam threw her head back, making a dent on the wall behind her, and she wrapped both legs around Kara’s waist.

Grinning, Kara resumed her thrusting, withdrawing slowly, only to push back into Sam with enough force to break a human. She kissed Sam’s throat with pure devotion, thanking her with each touch of her lips for the opportunity to see her like this—vulnerable, open, blissful.

“K-Kara!” The urgency in Sam’s voice brought Kara back to the present, and when she found Sam’s eyes, they were glowing red hot.

“It’s okay. You won’t hurt me,” Kara reassured, putting her hips behind her thrusts, feeling her own arousal soaking through to her pants. “I’m here, I got you.”

Sam should have been scared of setting the entire house on fire; she should have been scared of the sheer intensity of pleasure building inside her, but no matter how terrified her mind told her to be, her heart knew Kara was there to catch her, and so, she gave in. Grabbing hold of Kara’s neck for balance, Sam kissed her hard, grinding down in time with each of Kara’s thrusts.

Sam had started the night quiet and soft spoken, but now, the noises falling from her lips were loud, desperate, and sinful. They spurred Kara to thrust harder, faster, and they grew to a crescendo together until Sam screamed, her body tensing up and locking around Kara’s fingers.

Sam was momentarily blind, her vision swimming behind heavy lids, but she was not panicking. She could still smell Kara—she could still smell her arousal—, she could feel the hero’s strong arms holding her as she was carried further into her house. “I’m taking you to bed,” Sam heard Kara explaining at the same moment she noticed how empty she felt, but before she could protest, Kara continued, “I’m not satisfied yet…”

Groaning loudly at the implication, Sam smiled against Kara’s neck, catching her breath while she still had the chance.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment if you liked it ^^ Or come talk to me on tumblr: @kara-danvers-lena-luthor


End file.
